My Little Pony: The Magics Of Friendship/episode list
This is a list of episodes from My Little Pony: The Magics Of Friendship. Seasons *'Season 1 - 26' *'Season 2 - 26' *'Season 3 - 13' *'Season 4 - 26' *'Season 5 - 26' *'Season 6 - 52' *'Season 7 - 26' Season one *(S1xE1 - 1) [[The Magics Of Friendship, Part 1|'The Magics Of Friendship, Part 1']] - Under Prince Celestial's instructions, Sunlight Glimmer goes to Trottingville to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Festival and make some friends. However, Sunlight is preoccupied with the impending return of a villain for her thousand-year banishment. *(S1xE2 - 2) [[The Magics Of Friendship, Part 2|'The Magics Of Friendship, Part 2']] - Sunlight Glimmer and her new friends travel to the Castle of the Two Siblings to retrieve the Diamonds of Harmony in hopes to stop Darkess Dollops from taking over Alquastria. *(S1xE3 - 3) [[Who Wants The Tickets?|'Who Wants The Tickets?']] - Prince Celestial gives Sunlight Glimmer two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala. However, all of Sunlight's friends want to attend. *(S1xE4 - 4) [[Applebuck Mess-Up|'Applebuck Mess-Up']] - Apple Joe attempts to harvest fruit in Sweet Fruity Acres by himself because his big sister, Big Maclette, is injured. However, his stubborness and lack of sleep causes problems all over Trottingville. *(S1xE5 - 5) [[My Griffon Friend|'My Griffon Friend']] - Inkie Pie and Rainbow Star bond by playing pranks on other ponies, but when Rainbow's old friend showed up, an ice griffon, shows up for a bit, Inkie feels left out. *(S1xE6 - 6) [[Boast Boy|'Boast Boy']] - A new unicorn arrives in Trottingville, claiming to be the greatest pony in all of Alquastria. *(S1xE7 - 7) [[The Pony Who Feared A Dragon|'The Pony Who Feared A Dragon']] - A sleeping dragon's smoke disrupts the skies of Alquastria and the Mane Six are tasked by Prince Celestial to convince it to leave, much to Buttercup's displeasure. *(S1xE8 - 8) [[Sleepover Mess-Up|'Sleepover Mess-Up']] - Apple Joe and Melosa are forced to stay at the library where Sunlight resides for the night due to a thunderstorm. Sunlight takes this opportunity to drag them into having a slumber party. *(S1xE9 - 9) [[What's This Talk About A Zebra?|'What's This Talk About A Zebra?']] - Sunlight Glimmer and her friends encounter Zenoro, a mysterious zebra who lives in the Overgrow Jungle. *(S1xE10 - 10) [[Parastrike Swarm|'Parastrike Swarm']] - A swarm of pests called parasprites find their way into Alquastria, causing chaos and threatening to ruin Prince Celestial's visit to the town. *(S1xE11 - 11) [[The End Of Winter|'The End Of Winter']] - Winter comes to an end, and Alquastria prepares for an annual clean-up to make way for spring. *(S1xE12 - 12) [[You're Not The Only Blank Flank|'You're Not The Only Blank Flank']] - Cranberry Pie becomes concerned about his lack of a cutie mark and tries to earn it before an upcoming party. At the party, he ends up befriending Stringy Belle and Dashaloo, and they form the Cutie Mark Scavengers. *(S1xE13 - 13) [[Foul Weather Friends|'Foul Weather Friends']] - Apple Joe and Rainbow Star's sportsmanship are put to the test as they face off in an Iron Pony competition to see who the better athlete is. *(S1xE14 - 14) [[Succeed In Fashion|'Succeed In Fashion']] - Melosa wants to make clothing for her friends for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala, but has trouble satisfying all their requests. *(S1xE15 - 15) [[Feeling Inkie Keen|'Feeling Inkie Keen']] - Sunlight Glimmer learns that Inkie Pie has an unusual ability to sense happenings in the immediate future, known as "Inkie Sense." *(S1xE16 - 16) [[Sonic Rainblast|'Sonic Rainblast']] - Rainbow Star is worried about her performance in the Best Young Flyer competition, but she pulls off a Sonic Rainblast, impressing the crowd. *(S1xE17 - 17) [[Stare Attack|'Stare Attack']] - Buttercup offers to take care of the Cutie Mark Scavengers, but things take a frightening turn when the Scavengers venture into the Overgrow Jungle. *(S1xE18 - 18) [[Talent Show Stoppers|'Talent Show Stoppers']] - The Cutie Mark Scavengers believe that winning a talent show will help them earn their cutie marks. *(S1xE19 - 19) [[Three Cats And A Pony|'Three Cats And A Pony']] - Melosa is searching for a new load of gems with Flame's assistance. However, when a group of creatures called the Diamond Cats abduct Melosa, Flame and the other ponies head into the Cats' underground burrows to rescue her. *(S1xE20 - 20) [[Green's Not Your Type|'Green's Not Your Type']] - Photo Snap, a fashion photographer, hires Buttercup to be her model. However, Photo Snap ignores Melosa's dress work. Despite her jealousy, Melosa urges Buttercup to seize the opportunity. He dislikes modeling due to not having confidence in himself but doesn't want to disappoint Melosa after she has encouraged Buttercup so heavily. *(S1xE21 - 21) [[Feuding Sides|'Feuding Sides']] - The Mane Six and Flame separate and are caught in a dispute between a western town's settler-ponies and the native buffalo herd. *(S1xE22 - 22) [[A Bird In My Hoof|'A Bird In My Hoof']] - During a visit from Prince Celestial, Buttercup sees the Alquastrian royal's sick bird and decides to take him home to look after. *(S1xE23 - 23) [[Story Of Cutie Marks|'Story Of Cutie Marks']] - The Cutie Mark Scavengers learn how each of the Mane Six acquired their cutie marks. *(S1xE24 - 24) [[An Owl Assistant|'An Owl Assistant']] - Sunlight Glimmer befriends an owl who becomes her second personal assistant, to the displeasure of Flame. *(S1xE25 - 25) [[Party Of Uno|'Party Of Uno']] - Inkie Pie investigates his friends’ excuses for not attending one of his parties. *(S1xE26 - 26) [[Unforgettable Night|'Unforgettable Night']] - Sunlight Glimmer and her friends attend the Grand Galloping Gala, but none of their experiences meet their expectations, much to their disappointment. Season two * (S2xE1 - 27) Harmony Reunion, Part 1 * (S2xE2 - 28) Harmony Reunion, Part 2 * (S2xE3 - 29) No Friendship Problem? * (S2xE4 - 30) Blackness Night * (S2xE5 - 31) Sisterhoof Social * (S2xE6 - 32) Cutie Pox! * (S2xE7 - 33) May The Best Pet Win First Prize * (S2xE8 - 34) The Masked Pony Hero * (S2xE9 - 35) Elite And Sweet * (S2xE10 - 36) Secret Of My Stash * (S2xE11 - 37) Family Happiness Day * (S2xE12 - 38) Joy Of Babies * (S2xE13 - 39) Hearth's Warming Theater * (S2xE14 - 40) His Last Roundup! * (S2xE15 - 41) Cider Quick-Making Machine * (S2xE16 - 42) Read And Smile * (S2xE17 - 43) Loving Hooves Day * (S2xE18 - 44) A Friend In Need * (S2xE19 - 45) Putting My Hoof Down * (S2xE20 - 46) Stopping Time * (S2xE21 - 47) Dragon Request * (S2xE22 - 48) Hurricane Buttercup * (S2xE23 - 49) Trottingville Confidential * (S2xE24 - 50) Mystery On The Bubble Express * (S2xE25 - 51) Hantergolt Wedding, Part 1 * (S2xE26 - 52) Hantergolt Wedding, Part 2 Season three * (S3xE1 - 53) The Diamond Empire, Part 1 * (S3xE2 - 54) The Diamond Empire, Part 2 * (S3xE3 - 55) Too Many Cobalts * (S3xE4 - 56) One Bad Fruit * (S3xE5 - 57) Magic Battle * (S3xE6 - 58) Sleepless In Trottingville * (S3xE7 - 59) Thunderbolts Academy * (S3xE8 - 60) Only For Sidekicks * (S3xE9 - 61) Fruit Family Reunion * (S3xE10 - 62) Flame At Your Service * (S3xE11 - 63) Keep Calm And Butter On * (S3xE12 - 64) Games Us Ponies Play * (S3xE13 - 65) Magical Cutie Mark Cure Alquastria Kids My Little Pony Alquastria Kids Season four * (S4xE1 - 66) Princess Sunlight Glimmer, Part 1 * (S4xE2 - 67) Princess Sunlight Glimmer, Part 2 * (S4xE3 - 68) Castle Mess-Up! * (S4xE4 - 69) Author Alongside * (S4xE5 - 70) Fly To The Finish! * (S4xE6 - 71) Super Ponies! * (S4xE7 - 72) Vampire Bats! * (S4xE8 - 73) Melosa Takes Malehatten * (S4xE9 - 74) Cobalt Fruity Pie * (S4xE10 - 75) Rainbow Geysered * (S4xE11 - 76) Cobalt Pride * (S4xE12 - 77) Three In A Crowd * (S4xE13 - 78) Trading Places * (S4xE14 - 79) Colty Vanilli * (S4xE15 - 80) Sunlight Time * (S4xE16 - 81) It's Not Easy Bein' Breezies * (S4xE17 - 82) Somepony To Guard Me * (S4xE18 - 83) Inspiring And Manifesting * (S4xE19 - 84) Cobalt's Brother * (S4xE20 - 85) For Whom The Colty Bell Toils * (S4xE21 - 86) Leap Of Trust * (S4xE22 - 87) Testing, Testing 3, 2, 1 * (S4xE23 - 88) Inspiring And Manifesting * (S4xE24 - 89) Alquastria Games * (S4xE25 - 90) Sunlight's Kingdom, Part 1 * (S4xE26 - 91) Sunlight's Kingdom, Part 2 Alquastria Kids: Rainbow Beats Prequel Shorts * (01) Music! * (02) On Guitar! * (03) On Maracas! * (04) On Drums! * (05) On Keyboard! * (06) On Bass! * (07) Shake It Off! * (08) Nice Night For Fun! Film My Little Pony Alquastria Kids: Rainbow Beats Sequel Shorts * (01) Life On The Runaway * (02) My Past Is Not The Future * (03) Friendship In The Ages Season five * (S5xE1 - 92) The Cutie Board Game Map, Part 1 * (S5xE2 - 93) The Cutie Board Game Map, Part 2 * (S5xE3 - 94) Castle Is My Home * (S5xE4 - 95) Sad And Bad Mark * (S5xE5 - 96) Thank You For The Moments * (S5xE6 - 97) Applezooa's Most Wanted! * (S5xE7 - 98) Make New Friends But Keep Discorette * (S5xE8 - 99) The Lost Treasure of Griffonrock * (S5xE9 - 100) Slices Of Life * (S5xE10 - 101) Princess Flame * (S5xE11 - 102) Party Crashed * (S5xE12 - 103) How To Make Amends * (S5xE13 - 104) Do Princesses Dream Of Happy Sheep? * (S5xE14 - 105) Hantergolt Boutique * (S5xE15 - 106) Scare Attacker * (S5xE16 - 107) Melosa Investigates! * (S5xE17 - 108) Made In Malehatten * (S5xE18 - 109) Brotherhoof Social * (S5xE19 - 110) Scavengers Of The Missing Mark * (S5xE20 - 111) The One Where Colbalt Pie Know * (S5xE21 - 112) Hearthcrushers * (S5xE22 - 113) What About Discorette? * (S5xE23 - 114) The Ponies And The Ponettes * (S5xE24 - 115) Trottingville's Mane Attraction * (S5xE25 - 116) The Cutie Mark Revival, Part 1 * (S5xE26 - 117) The Cutie Mark Revival, Part 2 Alquastria Kids: Games Of Friendship Shorts * (01) How Does Magic Work? * (02) Cobalt Spy * (03) All's Fair In Love & Friendly Games * (04) Picture Perfection * (05) Banner! Film My Little Pony Alquastria Kids: Games Of Friendship Season six * (S6xE1 - 118) Imaginary Fiend * (S6xE2 - 119) Covered Up * (S6xE3 - 120) Equal Mights * (S6xE4 - 121) Candy Is Happiness * (S6xE5 - 122) Steals R Us! * (S6xE6 - 123) Butter Girl * (S6xE7 - 124) TBA * (S6xE8 - 125) TBA * (S6xE9 - 126) TBA * (S6xE10 - 127) TBA * (S6xE11 - 128) TBA * (S6xE12 - 129) TBA * (S6xE13 - 130) TBA * (S6xE14 - 131) TBA * (S6xE15 - 132) TBA * (S6xE16 - 133) TBA * (S6xE17 - 134) TBA * (S6xE18 - 135) TBA * (S6xE19 - 136) TBA * (S6xE20 - 137) TBA * (S6xE21 - 138) TBA * (S6xE22 - 139) TBA * (S6xE23 - 140) TBA * (S6xE24 - 141) TBA * (S6xE25 - 142) TBA * (S6xE26 - 143) TBA * (S6xE27 - 144) TBA * (S6xE28 - 145) TBA * (S6xE29 - 146) TBA * (S6xE30 - 147) TBA * (S6xE31 - 148) TBA * (S6xE32 - 149) TBA * (S6xE33 - 150) TBA * (S6xE34 - 151) TBA * (S6xE35 - 152) TBA * (S6xE36 - 153) TBA * (S6xE37 - 154) TBA * (S6xE38 - 155) TBA * (S6xE39 - 156) TBA * (S6xE40 - 157) TBA * (S6xE41 - 158) TBA * (S6xE42 - 159) TBA * (S6xE43 - 160) TBA * (S6xE44 - 161) TBA * (S6xE45 - 162) TBA * (S6xE46 - 163) TBA * (S6xE47 - 164) TBA * (S6xE48 - 165) TBA * (S6xE49 - 166) TBA * (S6xE50 - 167) TBA * (S6xE51 - 168) TBA * (S6xE52 - 169) TBA Season seven * (S7xE1 - 170) The Diamondling, Part 1 * (S7xE2 - 171) The Diamondling, Part 2